My Daddy
by HeyBabeyy1
Summary: Phil/Bella
1. Chapter 1

Bella's POV

I laid on my bed, thrusting my fingers as far into myself as I could. "Oh fuck." I groaned, throwing my head back on the pillows.

I screamed as I came to my orgasm. "Having a good time you little skank?" I heard from the door.

I shot my head up and stared at Phil, who was now naked and pinching the tip of his dick. "I - uh - I - sorry." I said, reaching over to pull the blankets on top of myself.

"Don't." He said, walking over and climbing onto the bed with me.

I stared at him, wondering what he was going to do next. He shoved two fingers into me, "Do you like that?" He asked into my ear.

"Mmm, yes." I said, placing my hands on top of his shoulders.

He leaned down and placed a bite on my shoulder, "How about that?"

"Dick. Now." I panted.

"Get on all fours and I will fuck you like the little slut that you are."

I did as I was told, climbing up onto all fours, waiting for him enter me.

He slapped my ass, I groaned.

"You like that, don't you? You're such a slut. So much tighter than your mother."

"Little slut. You like it when I pound you into the bed, don't you?" I whimpered, causing him to slap my ass again, "Answer me you little whore."

"Yes, daddy."

"I know that you can do better than that. Tell daddy how much you love it he when he pounds you into the bed."

I let out a light moan as he talked, "Tell me." He said, pulling my hair.

"I love with when you pound my tight little pussy with your big dick. I can't believe that I've waited this long. I used to listen to you and mom fuck and I thought about what it would be like to have you pound into me." I said, looking at him.

"Well now you know you little whore. You're mother thinks that you're such a good girl but she doesn't know." He said, finally releasing into me.

"You did good slut. I might let you join in with your mother and I next time that I decide to pound her into oblivion." He said, getting out of my bed and leaving the room.


	2. Chapter 2

**Bella's POV**

I can't believe that they are seriously having sex knowing that I am in the room next to them. Actually, I can believe that they are having sex. Phil knows how horny moans make me. I quickly get out of my bed and walk into the bath room that is next to their room, knowing that the moans will be louder in there. The only thing that separates their room and the bath room is a thin wall.

As I walk into the bathroom, I quickly shed my clothes and sit on the edge of the bath tub, spreading my legs as far as I could get them. I began to quickly thrust two fingers into myself while listening to them. "Phil!" I can hear my mother panting. That's not what has gotten me so riled up though, its the things that Phil keeps saying to her that makes it all worth the while.

"You like that don't you, you filthy whore." He kept repeating.

I heard Phil orgasm and I knew that they where done. "Well honey, I'm going to work now. I'll see you later." She said.

I knew that Phil would lay in the bed until my mother's car was out of the drive way and down the street. I quickly got off of the tub and looked out the window, she was gone. Good.

I got out of the bath room and walked right into Phil's room, watching as he laid on his back, hands over his eyes. I quickly got onto the bed and sat right down on Phil's still erect penis. He quickly opened his eyes, a smirk on his face when he realized it was me.

"Does it make you horny? Hearing your mother and I go at it the way that we do." He said, flipping us over so that he was above me.

"It does Daddy."

"What would your mother say if she knew that you got off on hearing her orgasm?" He asked.

I let out a moan and began to suck on his neck, "She wouldn't say anything."

He began to thrust into me harder as I sucked his Adam's Apple into my mouth, swirling my tongue around it. "Do you like that, Daddy?" I whispered.

"I'm gonna tear you up." He grunted.

"Good. Make it hurt." I stated.

He quickly flipped me over and began to pound into me so hard that my head began to smack into the headboard, "Daddy!" I let out a squeal.

"You like it when Daddy pounds you so hard that you almost break? I've turned you into such a whore."

"Your whore." I panted.

He reached down and took my nipple in between his teeth, bitting it as hard as he could. He then took one of his hands and pinched my clit. "Daddy, I'm cumming!"

"You don't cum until Daddy says that you can." He said, pounding into me harder, hitting my g-spot with every thrust.

He began to bite every piece of skin that he could get his mouth on, knowing that I enjoyed it as rough as possible. "Daddy."

He reached down and slapped my nipple, "I didn't tell you to talk you little slut."

I moaned and he slapped my other nipple, "No noise."

"Daddy! That's not fair."

He pulled out of me, "I told you not to make any fucking noise!" He flipped me over and rammed into me from behind.

He began to slap my ass with every thrust. I had the sheets balled up in my fists, "You may cum and I want to hear you." He said, continuing to slap me.

"Fuck Daddy! I love it when you fuck me like this! Slap me harder! Fuck me faster, harder!" And with that I came.

I felt his seed slip into me with a few grunts from behind me. "Whore." He said, slapping me one more time.


	3. Chapter 3

Sitting on the edge I wait, Phil texted me around lunch time telling me that when I got home I was to sit in my bed room until he got him. It isn't odd for him to send me something like that during the day, but it is when it's on a Friday. Renee usually gets off early on Friday and never leaves the house for the entire weekend; meaning that she would hear Phil and I going at it when she got home.

I was startled out of my thoughts by Phil walking into the room, "It's good to see that you listen." He smiled making his way across the room.

"Is this a good idea?" I asked.

"What do you mean? Every idea of mine is a good one and you will respect and listen to them all."

I could feel myself getting wetter the more he became dominate. "Shouldn't Renee be home soon?" I asked.

"She is off on a business trip. She wont be home until Wednesday."

"Oh." I said.

"Now Isabella, you're going to have to be punished for questioning Daddy's authority."

I lowed my head so that I was looking down at the ground, "Sorry Daddy."

"You are to look at me when I am speaking to you."

I looked up at him, "I'm very sorry Daddy. What can I do to make it up to you?"

He smirked at me, "Well we can start by having you change into what I got for you." He pushed a black shopping bag toward me.

"Where would you like me to change?" I asked.

"In the bathroom. And put your hair up in pig tails too." He said, taking off his shoes.

I smiled at him and made my way into the bathroom connected to my bedroom. I began to pull the lingerie out of the bag, noticing that it was a pastel yellow color. There where two parts, a yellow top that pushed my boobs practically to my shoulders and a thong. I noticed that my curling iron was still on from earlier and curled my hair after putting it into the pig tails.

I walked back into my room and smiled at the half naked man on my bed, "Is this better, Daddy?" I asked.

He turned to look at me, "It's fine. Now I want you to crawl over here to me and take Little Daddy into your mouth."

I did what I was told, only bringing myself up onto my knees when I got to him. I slowly took him into my mouth, earning a hiss from him. "Good little girl."

And with that, he grabbed the back of my head and began to fuck my mouth. I love it when he gets rough like this and I know that he likes it too. I began to suck his length harder the faster that he thrust. I smiled when he came into my mouth, shooting his salty seed down my throat.

"Was that good, Daddy?" I asked after cleaning the rest of his cum off of him.

"That was fine. Daddy isn't very satisfied."

I lowered my head in disappointment, "Would you like me to do it again Daddy?"

"No."

That was a short answer. I guess I should've known that he wasn't enjoying it because he was silent.

"Don't lower your head." He said, placing his hand under my chin and guiding me so that I was making eye contact with him.

"What did I do wrong Daddy?" I asked.

"Nothing. Daddy is just very horny."

"But you didn't enjoy it when I sucked on your cock." I said, hoping that my dirty talk would help him feel better.

"Would you shut up about that? You sucked it. Your mother sucked my cock so hard last night it was sore."

"You're saying that she's a better fuck than me?" I asked, my voice getting louder with each word.

Before I knew what was happening, I was pinned under Phil with my underwear being thrown across the room.

He was plunging into me with a lot of force. It was somewhat painful, but I was enjoying it.

"Oh Daddy!" I cried.

He lowered his head and bit my boob, "Shut the fuck up you little whore."

"What did I do wrong Daddy?" I asked in between suppressed moans.

"You." Thrust. "Wont." Thrust. "Yell." Thrust. "At." Thrust. "Me." Thrust. "You." Thrust. "Little." Thrust. "Whore." Thrust.

"I'm very sorry Daddy."

"I told you to shut up." He screamed, bitting my nipple.

"I love it when you bite me."

He bit down on my boob so hard that it began to bleed, "Do you like it now?" He asked.

"I love everything that you do to me Daddy."

"Good because even if you didn't, I would do it anyways." He said thrusting faster.

"Your tits bounce every time I pound into you."

"They love you too Daddy."


	4. Chapter 4

Walking into the house, I noticed that all of the lights where off. This was odd seeing as I noticed that Phil's car was in the drive way. I expected to see him sitting in the recliner with his dick in his hand watching porn like he had been the past few days when I walked in. Turning on the lights, I noticed a note taped to the spot where I always put my bag.

_Whore, _

_Come upstairs to my bedroom. Have no clothes on. Knock before entering. _

_Daddy. _

Slowly, taking the stairs one by one, I began taking off my clothing. Once I was outside of Phil's bedroom, my clothes where folded by his door. I knocked on the door, hearing a grunt to let me know to come in.

Walking into the room I noticed a girl sitting in the chair across from the bed, "Who are you?" I asked.

"Professor Dwyer is resting. He said that we could play while he napped." The girl said.

It was then that I noticed she was naked. Her legs crossed, arms by her sides with her giant tits resting in place. "What's your name?"

"My name is whatever the professor wants to call me."

"Did he mention how he wants us to play?" I asked.

"Yes."

"Would you like to share it with me?"

"Sit in my chair," She said, standing, "I will show you."

I sat in the chair, liking that she was taking control. Once I was seated, she climbed into my lap, touching me with her pussy. She wrapped her arms around my neck and thrusted her chest toward my face. "Suck them."

I lowered my head and took one of her breasts into my mouth, sucking hard on her nipple. She let out a moan that sounded familiar but I let it pass when I felt her teeth on my ear.

"Open your legs." She whispered.

I uncrossed my legs, rubbing my knee against her wet pussy. "Don't get ahead of me." She said, moving her hand down and slapping my pussy. "Bad girl."

I let out a moan, "I'm sorry." I said.

She began to rub her pussy against my clit, causing me to moan once more. She pulled one of my tits up to her mouth and bit hard on my nipple causing me to moan loudly as she continued to rub against me. I was on the blink of an orgasm when she was pulled away from me by her hair.

"You are such a slut, little girl." Daddy said, looking down at me.

"I'm very sorry, Daddy. She said that you where allowing us to play."

He scoffed at me, "And you believed her. You're both naughty school girls, get on the bed. Side by side." He demanded.

I crawled onto the bed, giving Daddy a view of everything I have to offer. The other girl was now on the bed with me too.

Daddy paced back and fourth at the end of the bed, "Daddy, my pussy is lonely without you."

He walked over to me, slapping his hand down on my cunt, "I didn't ask you to talk. You're both failing my class because you're too horny to pay attention."

"We're sorry professor, we'll do anything to raise out grades." The other girl said.

"Anything?" He asked, raising his eyebrow as he looked at me.

"Anything." I said, trailing my hand over and fingering the other girl.

"Bella, I want you to lay down on your back. Lucy get up."

So her name is Lucy.

I rolled into the middle of the bed, laying flat on my back as I was instructed.

"Lucy, line your pussy up with Bella's. Bella, open your mouth."

Opening my mouth, I greedily took Daddy's cock into my mouth, sucking it all the way and humming as he thrusted down my throat. I couldn't help but moan as 'Lucy' rubbed her pussy up against mine. "You like that you whore, having a complete stranger rub your pussy?" I moaned around daddy's cock, moving a hand back to play with his balls.

He let out a moan turned so that his balls where slapping my face with every thrust he was making. I groaned and ran my tongue under his cock. Daddy began to thrust faster and faster until he came in my mouth, "Don't swallow it Bella. Lucy, stop and come over here. I want you two to kiss and Bella, I want you to share Daddy's cum with your fellow cock whore."

Lucy crawled over to me and we began to kiss, I don't really know how I feel about having to share Daddy's gift. It was mine. Once Lucy and I swallowed Daddy's cum he demanded that we both began to touch each other. Shoving two fingers into Lucy, caused everyone to moan.

"You like having fingers shoved into you, Lucy?"

"Yes, professor."

I began to finger fuck her as she pulled on my nipples. Daddy then demanded that we stop and we do a 69. Lucy laid on her back and I crawled on top of her. A few minutes into it, Daddy shoved his cock into Lucy, causing her to gasp. Daddy began to fuck her as I licked both of them, Daddy's cock and Lucy's juices.

Daddy flipped us over so that I was on bottom and began to talk. 

"Bella, do you enjoy eating your mother's pussy? That's who your tongue is in."

Daddy then pulled out of her and began to fuck me, "You like having both of us in you?" He asked.

Renee got off of me and began to attack my breasts. "You love it when we fuck you, don't you baby girl?"

"Yes Daddy, I love it when you fuck me with that big monster cock of yours."

Daddy slapped my clit, "Don't ignore your mother whore."

"Sorry Daddy. Mommy, I love it when you bite my nipples."

Renee climbed on top of me, lining her pussy up with my hard nipple, running her pussy back and fourth on it.

"You like it when I fuck your nipples?"

"I do. I love it when your cum runs down my tit."

Daddy began to pound into me harder as Mommy and I talked. "You two are such whores. Such nasty, dirty whores. Bella, play with your mother's pussy. Make that bitch cum."

Daddy pounded into me and I fingered Mom until we all came with a groan.


End file.
